My Hands
by Le Usako
Summary: Aeris Strife wants to prove that she's real. This is HER life. Not a stolen exisistance. So why is it that the Gods choose to send her to a fictional place to get this message across? Fate works in strange ways.
1. Thing the First!

_**AN:** Huzzah! _

**Disclaimer: **_I doth not own ye olde "Fushigi Yuugi" nor Le "Final Fantasy VII" of yore .... thou shalt not sue me for I am horrendously poor....so if you did ...all you'd get would be the fleas on my cat ....ewww..._

****

**My Hands** chapter 1

There always comes a time in your life when you want to set out, and discover things for your own. Discover life for your own, mainly to discover yourself along the journeys. And Aeris Strife, wanted nothing more than that, to discover herself. Of course, when you're 17, there's still tons of things to discover, but Aeris wasn't as normal as she would have liked to be. According to her, she was living a robbed exsistance.

Aeris was a clone. Made by a, in Aeris's opinion, very deranged scientist who was consumed with the idea of creating a perfect soldier. Aeris was grown in the lab, her growth rate sped up by hormones and jenova cells. They were attempting to make her into another perfect soldier like Sephiroth, only to have it backfire when it appeared that Aeris inherited the former Aeris's loathing for the Shinra Corporation and professor Hojo in particular.

And so, after the downfall of Shinra, Aeris stumbled upon Cloud. Or rather, Cloud found the 10 year old girl amoung the rubble of the fallen building. Explaining what she was, Cloud took her in, gave her his name, and took her to live with Tifa in the slums. To him, she was a sign of forgiveness from Aeris, a sign to move on and not blame himself.

Aeris, was much like the young woman they remembered her to be, but with deliberate mistakes. This Aeris seemed more serious and quiet, she only spoke when she really had to. She wasn't as quick to give her opinion as the other Aeris, but not out of timidity, but because she'd rather not converse with people, taking pleasure in silence.

It was these aspects that gave Cloud the suspicion that Aeris was not the only being in her, for sometimes, when Aeris was upset, there was a cold glare in her eye that reminded almosteveryone around her of Sephiroth.

Determined to have her warm up a bit, Cloud exposed her to everything a child should be exposed to - family, freindship, a warm home to come home to. It worked for the most part, but deep inside of Aeris grew a desire to set out on her own. True, that all the love that she had grown up with had softened her up, but the steady focus and determination inside of her would never diminish.

So whe n Aeris turned 17, she didn't beat around the bush, she wanted out, and she would findher own means to do so. For months, she prepared, trained, saved up to leave home and set out.

She had told Cloud, that she wanted to discover things for her own, but she hadn't mentioned that what she really wanted was to live a life of her own, not the shadow exsistance of a woman she never came to know yet seemed to have all her friends. She didn't want to be a 'spot -filler', she wanted her own place. Saying good-bye to her borrowed friends and family, Aeris set off to make a world of her own.

Except, when you're that young, you don't realize that just because you want something, doesn't mean it will happen just like that. A month after Aeris set out from Midgar, and nothing remotely interesting had happened. She hadn't even met anyone along the way that seemed 'travel - companion worthy'. They were all blithering idiots who preferred to stay home and hide under their beds; cowards.

Well, thinking on it, she couldn't blame them. There were some nasty things out there and even Aeris wouldn't have wanted to deal with, but seeing as she had insisted on setting out on her own in the first place, she couldn't complain.

Despite her seeming bitterness towards the former Aeris, she couldn't help her curiosity. The first place she headed was for Bone village, the only place where you could find the key to opening the Sleeping Forest, which was key to entering the path to the City of the Ancients. Aeris dearly wanted to see this city for herself, as it haunted her dreams most nights. She knew little of the previous Aeris, and Cloud and the others wouldn't say how she died. But Aeris had a feeling, it was just, she couldn't quite understand it. So off she went to the City of the Ancients, taking in everything around her, and especially, the center of the city, that is surrounded by water. Every night, Aeris dreamed of this place without knowing why.

She shuddered as she walked around there, and decided best for her to leave. Now she was the last Cetra, like the Aeris before her. Except, she knew close to nothing about what she was or what it meant.

Her next stop on her travels was Nibelheim, where Cloud and TIfa grew up. Also, Vincent had mentioned to her that beneath the Shinra Mansion, lay a vast library of Professor Gast, her 'grandfather', and that information on the cetra was written there.

So Aeris arrived in Nibelheim, and when the coast was clear, she snuck into the mansion, and into the second floor room on the right, just as Vincent had told her. She vaguely wondered if Vincent had really slept all those years in a coffin under the Shinra Mansion like Red XIII said he had...

'some things are better left alone Aeris,' she said to herself in a sing-song voice. She passed the supposed basement, and into the library of the late professor Gast.

In all truth, it was a creepy place, it was candlelit, though who lit the candles she didn't know. It was also filled with dust, and assorted spiders that Aeris wasn't very fond of.

This may be the place where she would find the information she sought, but she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She reckoned that it would be in her sanity's best interest to leave as soon as possible.

'I mean, look at what happened to the people who _did_ hang out in here too long; Professor Gast was Killed, by the ever deranged Professor Hojo. Vincent spends half of his life pretending to be a vampire in the basement of an abandoned mansion, and Sephiroth reads the books in here, only to go beserk and try to destroy this entire city. Clearly, these books were not meant for daily reading.' she spoke out loud to no one in particular, but it chased away the silence and made her feel a bit more at ease.

Further in the hallway where Proffesor Gast's desk lay, came a bright flash of red light that almost seemed to burn, and scared Aeris out of her wits. But as soon as it came, it was gone, vanished with the cry of what _sounded_ like a bird.

'sounded like a phoenix more like.' Aeris corrected herself, she eyes her pouch of pheonix downs warily.

She was about to turn on her heel and leave then and there, but damn that blasted curiosity of hers. It would be the death of her someday.

She creeped forward, ever so slowly, gripping her certa staff. It ranked higher than the Parasol and Princess staff put together, it made Aeris feel a bit stronger than she actually was. She was more a magic user than an attacker. Hence why she had to run through the mansion; most of the monsters inside there were immune to magic.

When she finally made it down the hallway, she found nothing. Nothing suspicous, or life threatening, not even anything out of place. The desk looked like it hadn't been touched for years- as it hadn't.

Aeris would have liked to dismiss it as her eyes playing tricks on her, but ...

'what if that's what the other people thought and then all of a sudden they got sucked into some trance and went mad? I mean, maybe professor gast didn't want people to read his books, maybe he cursed them? Could he have cursed them? Maybe he had Infalna curse them?'

All these thoughts were racing through her mind when a sudden flop caused her to spin around and swing at nothing in particular. Her breathing had quickened, her eyes darted around.

'That's it...I'm leaving. Nothing is worth this kind of paranoia..' Aeris bent down to pick up the book, and looked around to see where it fell from. There were no empty slots in the shelves. She began to grow nervous, what if this is what happened to Sephiroth? Was she going to go mad and start trying to take over the world?

'no...no... don't be stupid Aeris, just make room for the book, put it back in it's proper place and then be on your merry way.' Aeris liked the cool, calculating part of her mind at that moment, and decided that was the best course of action. 'The last thing I need is some vengeful spirit or somthing stalking me because I didn't put the book back in the right place...' she muttered as she flipped the book over to see what the title was, so as to put it in the proper place. The title was worn, and illegible.

'hmm maybe the inside will say the title.' she opened the book, and for some reason, it seemed very light to her.

More so than when she had just picked it up. She looked to the first page, looking for some sort of title, but instead found a drawing of a bird.

'a ...pheonix.' Aeris frowned and looked around the room again. This was too weird, it couldn't be coincidence. She hears a random bird, only to see nothing. A random books falls as if from nowhere only to have no title, no author, and a picture of a pheonix. 'i don't like this, i don't like it at all.' she declared and was about to close it when she

found some writing on the page opposite the picture of the pheonix.

She wrinkled her nose, and her eyebrows furrowed together, as she turned the page this way and that.

'What in the world _is _this language?! It doesn't make any sense!' she cried exasperated. 'I don't suppose it can translate itself and tell me the title?' she said in a dry tone of amusement.

The book seemed to take her very seriously though, for it did just that.

'you're kidding me.' Aeris's birght green eyes opened in amazement. The book, now in a neatly written English script said:

_'"Thus, the girl of the legend opened the door of another world. This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Seishi of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power, and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will recieve this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become truth and being."'_

"Truth and Being eh?' Aeris raised a delicate eyebrow. And curiosity winning yet again, Aeris turned the page defiantly, willing the book to come to life as it said it would.

A good wise saying for this moment would be, 'watch where you leap.'

The same blinding red light that Aeris thought she had imagined before enveloped her now. And the next thing she knew she was being pulled down, no, not down to the ground. Down into the book.

'You've got to be _**kidding** _me!!!' Aeris cried out, as she disappeared.

The book sat complaintively on the desk, it's pages lay open. Some wind rustled, but the pages didn't budge. It did however flip to the next page, where new freshly written words began to appear.

Aeris was very upset about this. She had landed on her pack, which wasn't exactly filled with blankets.

She woke up in a place that certainly wasn't that creepy library, but given the circumstances, she'd vote in favor of the library than this place.

At least she knew where the library was.

She had woken up in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. Well, not nowhere, there seemed to be a city of some sort in the distance. That worked fine for her, she was a seasoned traveler, and had no problems staying the night in a town she didn't recognize. Better to be left stranded in some place where there could be monsters.

Standing herself up, and dusting off, Aeris straightened her pack, made ready her staff and begun the walk to the unknown city. She was obviously not anywhere near Nibleheim anymore, maybe she was close to the Golden Saucer. She had never been there, but she had heard that there were desert lands around that area.

Aeris got excited, maybe she'd get to take a nice break and relax at the Golden Saucer. Certainly sounded tempting. She re-arranged her materia as she walked, guessing what she would need for this kind of land-scape.

She had heard that things like Grimguards romaed that area, and while not entirely threatening for her level, she didn't want to be caugh off guard.

Nothing seemed to happen though. No random attacks, no sign of any threats. Aeris was amazed. She made it to the city without having one single attack on the way. What was this place? Now that she looked at it, it made her think of Wutai more than Mt. Correal. But ...it was older, and ..

'what in the world IS this place?'

She walked down the streets, looking for weapon shops, but all of them had old weapons that didn't even have materia slots! They didn't even have a Materia or items shop! Aeris couldn't believe her eyes, everywhere she looked, there were common people, with no signs of knowing anything about materia or let alone the cetra.

'i'm never taking Vincent's advice ever again.' she said ruefully to herself.

So much for an adventure, Aeris kicked the dust infront of her and pouted as she walked, she didn't even know where to go! 'This has got to be the worst day ever. Now I've gone insane and got sucked into a world where nothing is the way it's supposed to be.'

She sat herself down miserably on a crate behind a clothing shop. She heaved a sigh and began to fiddle with her necklace. It wasn't actually a necklace, it was a peice of string that she wrapped twice around her neck and tied into a bow in the front. She thought it was very cute. Probably something the old Aeris used to do by the way

Cloud reacted the first day she wore it. Maybe she should stop calling her 'the old Aeris' or 'former Aeris' it was so confusing. Would she be a sister to her? Maybe a mother because she was born from her ...kind of?

Aeris was so busy contemplating all of this that she didn't notice the young man walk right up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

'Excuse me miss, but you look lost, do you need some help?' He looked kind enough, decent attire, from what she could see around her. He wasn't wearing rags or anything. His brown hair was tied back into a thin pony tail, but this left a vast amount of thin bangs to frame his face. Not bad, Aeris noted silently.

'I can't say I'm not lost...' she began, 'but I seriously doubt you could help me.' she said throwing him a skeptical look.

He took this good naturedly and nodded, 'No, maybe not.' he glanced her up and down, taking in her attire. 'But maybe a few friends of mine could help?' he offered her his arm and smiled graciously.

Aeris didn't trust him, growing up in the slums can do that to you. But seeing as she was dreadfully bored, and it didn't seem as though she'd be going back to 'normal land' anytime soon...

'Sure. Why not. It's not like I got anything better to do.' Aeris shrugged and stood up to dust herself off. The man's smile faltered a bit. 'where are these _friends_ of yours?' her tone said she didn't trust him, but he went on.

'They're a couple houses down from here, it's not that far. Follow me.'

He turned and Aeris followed, hoping that this at least would break the mundane routine of doing nothing in this strange place. They walked, and walked, and walked some more. Aeris seriously contemplated just stopping this walking and turning in some unknown direction. At least being lost would give her something to do...or at least some new things to look at.

'It's just around the corner, come on.'

Damn, too late. Aeris cursed herself for not having snuck off sooner. But as soon as she turned the corner, she forgot all about it. Her little _friend _had led her into a secluded alleyway, where at least 5 nasty looking thugs awaited them, well her.

'You brought us a strange one today.' a ruggish looking man with black hair spoke; he was missing several teeth.

'Her clothes alone will fetch a bundle.' another equally ugly one agreed.

Aeris _had_ to roll her eyes, this was _so_ cliche. She sighed and shook her head, "I don't know what _you're _thinking but my clothes stay on me." she didn't even bother with her staff. If there were no materia shops, there was no materia in this world. If there was no materia, then there was no magic. Meaning if they saw magic, it'd be enough to spook them away without actually having to fight them. Besides, she wasn't strong enough to fight them. Just a small earthquake oughta do it, I don't need my staff for that...

But before she could even concentrate on such a thing, something very interesting happened. Someone started to throw rocks at the thugs. and by throw I mean peg = ow.

An attempted rescue? Aeris turned to see who her would be hero was.

'Five big men, against one little girl? That's not very even is it? Why not even the odds!' he lept from his place on the roof top and taclked the men below with a neatly placed prosission of kicks and punches. His martial art form was very showy, but very effective. And taking a good look at him now, he was very handsome.

Messy hair that parted in every which direction, blue to top it off. Well dressed, lean...over all he seemed very dashing in Aeris's opinion. So she decided not to be rude for interrupting her chance to show off, and she even decided to over look the fact that he called her a little girl. Maybe she'd make him show her around as payment?

'Are you hurt?'

Aeris looked up out of her daze. He was tall too. 'No, no I'm perfectly fine thank you.'

'Well I'm not too concerned about the thanks as much as the payment.'

This caught Aeris's attention. 'payment?' she lifted a delicate eyebrow, 'you think this merits payment?'

The young man frowned. 'I just saved you!' he said a bit defensively.

'Ah, the young were so naive, ...Like I'm one to talk.' Aeris shook her finger at him; "I didn't ask for your help. You see, I was planning on handling things on my own when you showed up. Very careless mistake to make if you're looking to make money. Don't assume the girl needs help just because she's a girl. That's very insulting to a customer you know." she said this all matter-of-factly.

The young man looked disgruntled, "So you're saying I should have waited until they had you where they wanted you, and then called down asking 'hey! Do you need a hand?' "

'Look at what I'm wearing. Do I look like the type that sits home all day and makes food for the men of the house? Of course not! You don't even know what clothes these are! I take care of guys like that all the time.'

He looked very upset now. 'God I hate poor people.' he muttered and was about to turn and leave when Aeris stopped him.

'Well wait, there you go assuming again. You think I made all that up because I don't have money to pay you?'

By the look on his face, that was a yes.

'I said what you did, didn't merit payment because I could have done it. There is something however, that you could do for me, and we'll work out how much you'll get payed depending on how well you do it.'

He didn't seem to like this, 'I'll say the prices here, as i'm the one doing the services.'

'You're also the one looking around to save people so you can charge them.' she pointed out. 'see, now I know how desperate you are so _I'll_ name the price. Ok?'

Again he didn't like it. She sighed. 'Alright, here's what we'll do, I'll empty my pockets, and if what I have interests you, then you can take it and I'll be glad to have your services.'

This he liked. So they sat down and Aeris began to take out all the extra items she had. Tents, regualr potions that weren't really necessary as she had serveral Hi-Potions, assorted phoenix downs and grenades and such. Everything, facinated the young man. Especially after she explained their purpose.

The final trade was 3 potions, a tent, a pheonix down, a short dagger and an antidote.

Aeris thought it wasn't bad at all, the boy thought he'd ripped her off, but his concience didn't seem to be working that day. Must've been a holiday.

He smiled and shook her hand, "Xong Gui-Siu."

"What did you just call me?" Aeris looked up from her now packed away things alarmed.

"No no no, that's my name."

Aeris eyed him warily. "How about that in English?"

"Some others call me Tamahome"

"That's something I can say." she nodded and took his hand. "I'm Aeris."

He raised an eyebrow, "and my name was strange?"

"No, you're name was impossible to say. You can say mine." she added.

"Alright, so what do you need done?" he said clapping his hands together in a business like fashion.

"I'm lost."

"Lost?"

"Well yeah, I mean...well look at me! Does it look like I'm from around here?!" she gesticulated wildly as she spoke, which Tamahome found amusing.

"Alright, so you're lost, any ideas of where you're supposed to go?"

"Well that's what I was thinking when these guys showed up, you see, I don't know where I am or how I got here. I don't suppose you could tell me what this place is called?"

"This is the kingdom of Konan." Tamahome answered.

"Kingdom eh? That means ...maybe I've gone back in time? No that doesn't make any sense." she bit her nail nervously and then looked back up to Tamahome. "I don't suppose you have a lot of pheonixes in this kingdom of yours do you?"

This question seemed to startle him a bit, and he looked at her for the first time as if she was from some other world.

"You're really not from around here are you?" he said in a strange voice, what was it? Big brother-ish? Sympathetic? Aeris couldn't place a finger on it. Not that she was too concerned with this detail at the moment.

"I'm glad you've caught on. Yes I'm not from here. So ...freakish red birds? Do you have any?"

"Why do you ask?" he placed his question very delicately.

Why? It's not like I'm some strange psychopath or anything. Not that saying this next part would put a good word in his book, more like it will make her sound crazy beyond all reason.

"Well," she thought of how to put it. "I was in a library when all of a sudden I saw a red light, and well I heard a pheonix. So I followed it and next thing I know I wind up in this crazy place where I don't know anyone or anything. So _I'm_ thinking, if I find another one of those birds, I can go back home." this sounded very logical to her. (AN: it does to me too...nod of agreement)

This startled him a lot more.

"What? I'm not gonna steal them! I just want to go back home if that's not too much trouble! "

"No, no it's not that it's just ..."

There was a cry from the street, and suddenly this attracted Aeris much more than the prospect of going home.

"Tamahome! What is that? Is it a carnival???"

"Huh? oh no, that's just the Emperor, doing his weekly check of the city."

"You guys have an Emperor??? Wow." she breathed.

Tamahome smiled, she sounded like a little kid, but was she really...

"Is he nice?" she blurted out as the carridge came closer, she stood on her tippie toes trying to catch a glimpse, then gave up and began to jump up and down, her pack making assorted noises as she did.

"Well I don't know, I've never met him. He seems nice enough." He said complaintively, then sighed, "What i wouldn't give for just one ruby off his head dress. That alone would make me rich."

Aeris snorted, "Do _you_ want to go steal it because I'm certainly not."

"No, you wouldn't be able to do it."

This sparked an interest. "What do you mean? Because I'm a girl?"

"Well aside from other things" he teased.

She wasn't teasing, she was serious. "I bet I could do it."

"Nah, don't be stupid. You see all those guards?" ..He looked around but Aeris was already sneaking through the crowds.

"AERIS! What are you doing!?!?!?" he screamed.

"Just see it as extra payment." she shrugged and weaved forward. Easier said than done though, she had barely made it to the front of the crowd when something else caught her attention. There was a small child that was about to be trample if it didn't get out of the way. Wasn't anyone seeing him?

Without another thought she ran forward and scooped up the child. What kind of a person would run over a child?! This infuriated Aeris, and when she was angry, she didn't have much sense.

"Does his majesty fancy himself ruler of a person's life as well?" she bellowed quite loudly enough for all around to hear.

"Your carridge, your grace, nearly ran over a child."

"How dare you speak to his majesty like that." A guard unsheathed his sword and began to move forward. Aeris put down the child and scooted him away.

"Aeris! What are you DOING?" Tamahome jerked her backward.

"They almost ran over that child!" she said angrilly.

"Look this isn't the time for this, we're going to get killed if we don't run." he grabbed hold of her arm and right before he pulled her away from the guards, the red light returned and enveloped Aeris.

She looked down at her hands, they were beginning to disappear. oh so _now _you decide to send me home? But wait.. where was the bird. Was it? No! WAIT! Is Tamahome a bird? I want to figure it out! I want to at least ask!

"Wait a second WILL YOU?!?!" she bellowed, and the red light vanished. Aeris blinked, Tamahome blinked, it was a blink fest.

"huh," Aeris said curiously. "Well that worked out nicely didn't it?" She said pleasantly to Tamahome.

"errr..."

He looked very nervous, and for good reason. They were utterly surrounded by guards now.

How quaint.

**AN: And thus did end the craposity of my first chapter of my non-first story. I've written a bunch of things but I'm too much of a pansy to put them on I'ma see how this one works out with the crowd before I continue with other ...stuffs....**

**Review if you like, if you don't I don't give a rat's ass.... let's seee ...anything else? Nope...that about does it. **

**END. (unless ofcourse there are reviews and then the next chapter will magically appear...it'll go poof and everything )**


	2. Part theSecond!

AN: _Karma is a beautiful thing...(ok sometimes). You review I post new chappies. I actuallly had to restrain myself from __wrting the entire story ahead of time because I actually wanted reader's input....so be prepared for questions in the future. __muaha......haha.....ok end. _

**_Ye Olde Disclaimer: _**Let it be known that Le Usako neither owns FFVII, or FY ...I am however responsible(ish) for the "new Aeris"

My Hands ch2

Aeris walked around the city, it was quite like it had been when she was last there. When was that? Now that she really thought about it, she couldn't even remember if she had been there. Maybe she had just imagined it, the city of the ancients could do that to you, she figured. It had a nice home-y feeling to it.

'Maybe it's because I'm a cetra...well half anyway.' she shrugged and made to jump the small collum-like steps, but tripped and nearly fell into the water. 'what the?'

Aeris spotted the problem, but couldn't decide if she should be startled or not. Since when did she wear such a long dress? And a pink one at that? She didn't remember ever owning that. But a part inside her told her that's the way it was and she thought no more of it. She knelt in the center of the city and did something she had never done before. She prayed.

Prayed for what, she had thought vaguely, but the words came to her reguardless if she was aware of them or not.

This seemed to go on for quite a while, but how long she couldn't tell. Her knees were starting to hurt though and she really wanted to get up.

When she opened her eyes however, she met Cloud's hauntingly blue eyes. Aeris frowned, he looks like he did the day I met him. This isn't where I met him. She was about to tell him so when he started to shake violently. What the?

Did he not have control of himself? Vincent and Red XIII called out to him, which seemed to calm him down. But when she made to stand up, she felt a horrible pain in her rib cage, and looking down, there was a sword sticking through her.

Aeris screamed.

She sat upright and then went back down immidietely clutching her forhead. She had run right into Tamahome, who had been leaning over her.

"What are you doing? Don't you know it's not right to hang over people like that when they're sleeping?" Aeris rubbed her forhead furiously. "What is your head _made _of? Myrthril?"

Tamahome frowned, "_You_ were having a nightmare, I was just checking to see if you were alright."

"I was?" she looked from under the palm of her hand from where she had been rubbing her head. Then sighed, "I mean I'm sorry. Thank you for being concerned."

"Just give me another potion to sell and we'll call it your couciling fee." Aeris smacked him upside the head. "Get over yourself."

There was an awkward silence in which neither spoke, but Aeris continued to rub her forhead, she was sure he must have cracked her skull or something.

"Who's Cloud?

"Are you a bird?"

They had asked their respective questions at the same time.

"Bird?" Tamahome furrowed his brow.

"Well, when I touched you, or rather, when you grabbed my arm I started to glow. I figured maybe you were secretly a pheonix or _something. _I mean, you reacted pretty weirdly when I asked you about the the bird in the first place." she looked at him dubiously ...willing wings to pop out of his back. Or at least something along those lines for entertainment's sake.

Tamahome shook his head and laughed, "No, I'm not a pheonix. But the god of our world well, our country is a pheonix, which is why I was surprised. It just meant that you really didn't know anything about this place." he explained and Aeris nodded. He didn't tell her his other suspicion about why she might be here in the first place. But on to his question.

"So, who's Cloud?"

"Did I say his name? huh. Well he's uhh I guess you could call him a father-like figure." She leaned back against the cool wall, it made her head feel better.

"So he's not your father?"

"No, I'd say more of a guardian. He took me in when I didn't have a home, but ...he's not that much older than me so I guess you could call him a big brother." she never really thought much of it.

"you don't have a family?" he had a sympathetic tone in him. Nice to know he cares, Aeris thought.

"Nope. Well, I mean. Cloud gave me his name and took me in as a daughter, sooo his family became my family..." Aeris trialed off lamely. She didn't really consider them family. They were Aeris's friends, not hers.

Tamahome noted the 'downer' sort of look on her face and was about to say something dashing and witty which would surely want to make her give him more potions when Aeris perked up.

"So! Shall we get to work on getting out of here?" she said brightly. "Unless of course, you like being in a dungeon, because that's ok too, though I'd have to never talk to you again because you're weird."

Tamahome laughed, "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest I do what I was going to do before you 'rescued' me earlier today. Get ready to see some real magic." she winked and kneeled down infront of the bars.

"Hey guard."

No response.

"_Guard." _

Still nothing.

"**GUARD!!!!**"

"Shut it up in there will you?! You're prisoners, so keep quiet!"

Aeris tutted softly, "No manners, might I remind you that you are speaking to a lady. Have a care." she put her hands infront of her and they began to glow. Rather than an Earthquake she did a simple weed spell that caused roots to sprout from the ground and grab hold of your oponents legs. (AN: this is actually from Record of Lodoss War, but it's just _so _handy! Think about it ...wouldn't _you_ want to do that? I would.) It wasn't really an attack spell, but it was very useful for opponents who were too fast for their own good. (for shame)

The guard screamed and panicked just as Aeris imagined he would. "Toss over the keys."

Hurriedly and clumbsilly he did so. They landed right in front of her knees, where she could reach them, then not wanting his screams to alert the other guards, she put a sleep spell on him.

"There!" She said triumphantly as she opened the door. "Come on Tamahome!" she turned around to see him cowering in the back of the cell. ¬¬ "You're kidding me right?"

"You-you-you-you're"

"I"m-I'm-I'm-I'm Yes I know, now come on before he wakes up and we're locked in another cell!" she dragged

him up, not kicking and screaming because he knew better, and together they walked out of the cell.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Your Majesty with all do respect, the young woman could be a witch of some sort. She could have been sent as a Kutou spy to assasinate you." the counciller explained calmly.

"I think she should be executed." Another agreed whole heartidly.

"No."

"beggin' your pardon my Lord?" the first man said.

"I believe this young woman has been sent to us for a different purpose." the smooth rich voice said softly.

"But your majesty, the red light! She is clearly a threat to-"

"And if she were to be Suzaku No Miko?" his voice barely raised.

"I say she should be executed immidietely." the second counciller said as if it were final.

"When last I checked, " the rich voice began. "Saihitei was Emperor of Konan and not you second councilor."

(AN: two cookies to whoever figures out where I got that line from)

"yes, yes of course your majesty." the man bowed repeatedly in apology.

"I will judge this woman for myself, and then we will decide what is to be done with her."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aeris and Tamahome wandered the halls of the palace freely, avoiding guard posts quite easilly.

"You're a witch." Tamahome said in wonderment.

Aeris made a face, "I'd prefer the title of mage if you don't mind. At least magic-user. Besides, what does it matter? I got us out of there without hurting anyone."

Tamahome nodded at this. "How did you learn to do that?" he asked eagerly.

"Magic you mean? umm well I've always done it. I guess it well ...I don't know. I don't suppose you know what materia is?" she offered.

Tamahome shook his head.

"Maybe I'll explain it some other time, like say when we're out of here ok?"

"Right."

So they continued down the vast hallways of the palace.

"Could you imagine living in here Tama?"

Tamahome whistled, "I'd give my right arm for it."

"I don't think they'd want your arm, what would they do with it?"

Tamahome snorted, "It's a figure of speech."

Aeris gave him a pointed look, "You know, you really shouldn't say things like that if you don't mean it. You never know if someone might come along and take you seriously."

"Who would take me seriously?"

"Want me to cut off your arm and try and bargin with one of the guards? "she offered, but smiled to show that she was joking. (...or _is _she??? O.o)

"Alright, point taken." he acknowledged. "So how to we get out of here?"

"You're asking _me?_ Come on Tama, you're the tour guide!"

"Tour guide?"

"Nevermind." Aeris waved a hand and stopped short infront a very elaborate, and very open door. Inside was a statue of that damned pheonix. "Is that the god you were telling me about? Suzukiblah di what's it called?"

"Su - Za - Ku" he pronounced each syllable for her to get it.

"Suzaku eh? Sure why not."

"Well there are four respective gods to each of the four cities..." Tamahome could have passed for a history teacher at this moment. Namely because this was boring Aeris out of her mind. All his speaking sounded like 'blah blah blah blah blah' to her. The inner child in her was fidgety and was begging to move around.

Aeris thought this to be very funny as she wondered the halls with no particular goal in mind. She figured that since she was pretty much started living at the physical age of 10, she still had a lot of kid in her. This made her laugh even more.

'I'm just a very well developed and mature 7 year old. I swear!' (AN: Rin Kobayashi anyone?)

She had somehow wondered outside, and was startled for a bit because she hadn't realized she'd strayed this much from Tamahome. However, having that accursed curiosity she decided to look around, maybe find something to entertain herself with.

She was strolling along when she thought she heard someone. She quickly jumped out of the way and hid as best as she could, only to hear a smooth rich laugh. "If you're looking for the exit, it's that way."

Aeris turned to see a beautiful woman sitting on the hand railing, her long straight chocolate locks spilling freely from a loose pony tail, poiting towards the west gate.

'wow, if I was a guy, I'd go for her.' Aeris thought vaguely.

"You're very amusing young woman. You have a cat's grace, and a cat's reflexes." she had a nice tenor tone that almost didn't match her appearance.

Aeris smiled impishly, "yes, well with all that comes a cat's curiosity as well."

"Tell me, are you the one that was captured today?"

Aeris froze..."Uhh no? BYE!"

"Oh no please, stay, I won't tell a soul."

"Is that a promise?" Aeris gave her a hard stare. The woman nodded vehemently. Well, she seemed nice enough. Aeris looked her over once more, well, it's not like she couldn't get out of the prison cell easilly enough. Why not?

"Alright then." Aeris walked over and sat next to the woman and held out her hand, smiling broadly. "Nice to meet you."

"Indeed, why you don't look frightening at all."

Aeris raised a delicate eyebrow, "well I should hope not."

The woman laughed merrily. "You see, I've heard that you are a witch."

Aeris gave the woman the same face she gave Tamahome, one that looked like she had eaten something very foul. "I prefer the title of Mage if you will."

"Mage it is then, so you do magic?"

Aeirs nodded as she swung her feet. Her braided ponytail fell to one side of her face, her long bangs hid her bright green eyes. Her mako eyes.

"Why were you brought to the dungeon?"

Aeris looked up, to make eye contact as she spoke, "We were watching the 'parade' if you will, when I saw this child about to be run over by the emperor's carridge! It really made me mad, why don't they watch where they're going? The big brutes. Course it's not their family so why should they care." she huffed and went back to kicking her feet. "The guards thought I was getting uppity so they took me in. And the random red light didn't help either, but I didn't do that." she looked up to the woman again. She was about to tell her about the pheonix but she wasn't too sure she'd take it so well.

"What did it then?" she sounded awfully interested in all of this, maybe not...

"It was that pheonix that I saw back home in my world. I saw it when I was in the library, and then all of a sudden I wind up here!" Aeris waved a hand around at the palace. she looked to see how the woman was taking all this, and she seemed positively amazed.

"You're from another world?" this was fairly a squeal, which didn't sound right with such a deep voice.

"To be blunt, yes it would certainly seem so, but now I don't know how to get home." her face fell into one of concentration.

"why don't you stay? The emperor would never harm you, I just know it." she lifted Aeris's face, but she didn't oblige. she was a bit self concious about her mako eyes. "Why won't you look me in the face?"

"I err...."

"I SAID LET GO!"

They both turned to see Tamahome being escorted by at least five guards into what was the general direction of the dungeon.

"Where's the witch?" one commanded.

"I told you she probably got away while you were chasing me!"

He was promtly smacked for his impudence.

Aeris didn't like to see people being picked on much, again, living in the slums did this to her. She jumped from the hiding place the woman had pulled her into.

"You know you guys are really lousy at hide and seek, I'm over _here."_

The guards turned around, "Seize her!"

Tamahome didn't seem to get that she was a mage, and thus capable of taking care of herself, because he rushed to her rescue again. This time, the ogre symbol glowing on his forehead.

"You will not lay a hand on this girl!" he cried out, daring them to come attack as he stood protectively infront of Aeris.

"ENOUGH!" a very rich voice bellowed from somewhere behind them "You are not to lay a finger on either of these

two!"

"your majesty!" the guards fell into an immidiete bow.

Tamahome stiffened, and slowly turned around, his worst fear being realized, he bowed low to the ground. When Aeris didn't follow suit, he tugged on her robe type thing. "WHat are you doing? Bow!" he said through gritted teeth.

"What? Why?"

"He's the emperor!!!!" this was fairly a shriek.

"That's a guy?" Aeris turned to the 'woman' and now that she really looked at him, "Wow...you know what, that kind of freaks me out."

The Emperor laughed heartily, "Forgive me for decieving you Lady Aeris, I had only hoped on speaking with you without my title to test who you truly were."

Aeris nodded, "a very wise course of action your majesty."

"I have a favor to ask of you Lady Aeris." his voice was serious, and commanded respect. "Will you save our country?"

Aeris blinked, "beg your pardon?"

"There is a legend in our land that says that when a great peril comes to the land of Konan, that a mysterious woman will appear from another world and summon to her the seven celestial stars of Suzaku and summon the god to the land to save Konan."

"Suzaku? You mean the pheonix?" Aeris turned to Tamahome who nodded stiffly. Royalty made him nervous. "oh," she turned back to the emperor. "But...are you sure you want me?"

Hotohori reguarded her, "Is there then nothing you desire?"

"Desire?" Aeris looked very puzzled.

"The God Suzaku could grant you anything you desire. Is there then, nothing you desire?"

Aeris intook a breath and Tamahome saw the shock on her face. Desire? This is....the opening of that book! But more importantly, she could wish for her own Identity, maybe better? She could help restore her home ...she could...

There was a loud slam in the depths of her mind, and with horror, she realized what this sound was. The wind, had finally shut the book closed. She was stuck in here.....

Might as well make the best of it. "Well, if you think I'm right for the job, then I accept the role, and will do what I can."

"Then let it be proclaimed that, the lady Aeris Strife,is her eminese the Priestess of Suzaku, savior of our Konan!" an unknown voice, presumably a sevant, bellowed into the crowds behind Aeris, that she wasn't even aware of. Everyone in the room, now bowed to her. Chants of 'lady priestess' were said in reverence.

'what in the name of the ancients have I gotten myself into?'

**AN: Yet another magically crappy chapter of crappity crap crap. (yes I do have a fixation with the word crap...) Didst thou enjoy thine new chapter ****'o' le story? I certainly hope so... **

**wanna know a random tidbit? I actually started to write the sequel to this story before I WROTE this one. Wierd, aren't I? The sequel was the original idea, but then I made so many damn references to what would be this story that here I am ...writing it out. And now I've made so many changes that I have to re-write the sequel and cut out a couple of very unnecessary characters. (sob I liked those characters too...but they were just so...ugh unnecesarry...so much that it pained me ...I'd literally cringe while re-reading my work.) **

**ok end. **


	3. Item the Third!

AN: Suzuno Oosugi two cookies for you and kudos. Top notch answer if I do say so myself. Thank ye for the reviews ...here I am ..updating after a long day of work -- ...I'ma fall alseep while editing this ....crapola

**Disclaimer: **_me no own, you no sue, I hate chocolate sacre bleu! hahahah I just made that up....hahahaha (well **I** thought it was funny. Gods I'm tired...)_

My Hands chapter 3

Aeris turned in her sleep, covers sticking to her no matter what she did. In her dreams she heard voices. Voices, that had no faces to match up with them, and she couldn't familarize those voices. She thought they sounded like something she should know, but the pieces refused to fit in the puzzle. It was a conversation, though where she could have heard this conversation she did not know.

" 'This can't be real!' 'Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy ...' '...shut up. The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing!' 'What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that you have feelings now?'

Aeris woke with a start. She looked at her surroundings, and had to stop to remind herself where she was. She was in Konan, sleeping in one of the rooms of the Palace. She had just been named a Priestess of Suzaku, whatever that meant. It was dark outside, most likely everyone was alseep. She got up and walked over to her window and pulled it open. It was almost a full moon, give it 2 days, Aeris guessed and then it would be full.

One thing that she had to admit, the sky here was beautiful, the land was lush and green. So much that her home wasn't. There were no Mako reactors here, there never were. This was uncorrupted land, and it made Aeris so happy to know that here there were no threats to the Earth and the Life Stream. She sighed and sat down at the small table she had, pouring herself a glass of water.

Now that she was awake, she couldn't go back to sleep. And when she wasn't asleep, she was fidget-y. She wanted to explore, and what better time than when everyone else is asleep. Even better now that she had some sort of high status around here. She could say she was praying or something, yea....

That reminded Aeris of her other dream. She absently began to brush her hair with her fingers. She let it loose when she slept, mainly because it made her head itchy to sleep with it up. Her hair had gotten ridiculously long. Even when it was up it was to her thigh. She contemplated cutting it several times, but a part of her felt it right to have it that length. It felt comfortable, and whatever is comfortable stays. It wasn't too much of a hassle, as she always had it up in her ponytail braid.

After a while, Aeris stood and decided that exploring is exactly what she needed to get her mind off things. She creaked the door open and peaked through to see if any guards were about. None, she moved out. Bearfoot, was always the best option in situations like these, she didn't trust her shoes to keep quiet. She was wearing a white sleeping dress that she had brought with her. Sleeping in her traveling clothes was very uncomfortable and she avoided it whenever she could. It was a simple dress, no patterns, no designs. Tank top, V-cut with strigs to tie it at the waist, the dress itself only went down to her knees. Tifa had made her the dress 2 summers ago, so it wasn't fancy, but she _could_ spin around it in. Aeris liked doing that, which proved just how much of a kid she still was.

She sneaked around expertly, seeing as she did this sort of thing all the time. Nothing gave her more of a thrill than sneaking out of home to go to the abandoned church in the sector 7 slums. Cloud almost never caught her, though the times that he did Aeris thought to be extremely entertaining. She had to stop all that once Zelis was born though, they figured she'd be a bad influence on the boy, and she agreed. Though all it meant is that she _really _couldn't get caught now.

The Palace was beautiful and had gardens the likes of Aeris had never seen before. She was facinated by it all, and couldn't resist the urge to walk on the grass. You almost never saw grass in Midgar. It felt wonderful under her bear feet, and almost made her feel giddy. She skipped along care free turning this way and that. Somehow, breaking the rules and sneaking around when everyone else was asleep gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

She swung her hands out and spun around, touching almost every plant around, splashing in the water and giggling like she was a 5 year old. Well she certainly acted like it. She heard foot steps down the hallway and immidietely ducked into a bush. She peered through the leaves to see who was walking around this late. Why, it was Hotohori, escorted by his two councilors. Was he still running country business at this late hour? Poor guy, he oughta take a break or something. Yawning as she thought this, Aeris turned to new thoughts..

Where was my room again?

The next day hailed a new beginning. As of today they were to start looking for the new Suzaku Seishi.Hotohori explained in depth the whole concept of the Universe of the Four Gods and the contelations and such early in the day. He showed Aeris Suzaku's scroll of the story which had clues as to the other 5 warriors. Since everything in this country seemed to be in that mish mash language that Aeris didn't understand, let alone recognize, Hotohori translated the first character as 'strength.'

"So...we look for people who are exceptionally strong?" Aeris looked up from the scroll that she was currently holding upside down. Hotohori righted her holding then answered, "Yes, I shall send for the strongest men in the country." Aeris quirked an eyebrow, "You can do that? Like, "she snapped, "and they all come." "I am the Emperor." he said cooly in form of answer. Aeris whistled, "Not bad. So Tama is a Seishi, you're a Seishi.....are they all guys?"

Tamahome smiled, "It varies, it might and it might not be. _Hopefully_ the next five seishi will be beautiful women." Aeris snorted, "We'll see Tama. Don't get your hopes up though, just because they're women doesn't mean they'll like you." she admonished playfully.

Tamahome looked hurt, but Hotohori laughed. "We will see when we find the next seishi, for now, let us go and see the turn out of our warriors." They turned to walk outside to wait for people to show up. Aeris was back in her travel clothes today with her trademark pony tail braid. "hey Hotohori, if there is a possibility of women being seishi,do you think maybe the women in your harem might be a Suzaku seishi?"

Hotohori thought, and then frowned, "Well, if you wish you seek seishi there, you may. I'm afriad I will not accompany you however." Aeris laughed, "Afriad of being groped are you?" the thought proved to be even more amusing that she first thought it to be. She had to stop walking and grab the stitch in her stomache.

Hotohori looked startled, and Tamahome made a panic-y face and wild gesticulations for her to stop laughing at the Emperor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she tried to stop and failed miserably upon looking at their faces, and opted to fall on the ground. "Tama, ...stop!" she gasp as a new wave of laughter hit her.

Slowly, Hotohori smiled, and bent down on one knee, "Are you done now lady Preistess?" "Only if Tama is done with the stupid faces." she took his hand, and stood herself, and wiped a tear from her eye.

Outside, at least 30 men were lined up. Each, in Aeris's opinion, looking scarier than the next. She said this to Tamahome who laughed.

"They won't hurt you." "They had better not. Or I might be forced to retaliate." she said matter-of-factly.

"Shall we begin?" Hotohori leaned down from his temporary dias outside to speak to Aeirs, who nodded. Silence insued.

"Ah geeze, what should we do? I don't suppose they'd know if they had the mark of Suzaku on them do they?" she asked skeptically. "Do either of you two want to test them whilst I think of a better idea?" she offered to her two seishi. Tamahome rolled up his sleves, "How about I test their strength. If they're really Suzaku seishi, then they should at least be able to stop or block my attacks." He cracked his knuckles.

"Sure, have fun. Hotohori feel free to join in." Aeris waved as she pulled out her pack and began to rummage through her materia, she had a large variety so finding the right one for this kind of situation might take a while.

With Tamahome fighting, Hotohori looking on mildly interested, and Aeris rummaging through her materia, no one noticed the three women sneak into the opening to watch the fighting.

"What's so sepcial about her?" One sneered. "Well, she's very lovely." one said cautiously, throwing a nervous glance at the first woman. "Look at her clothes though, she looks like a man." the first said with a distasteful look on her face. "Now Lady Kourin, she _is _the preistess of Suzaku..." the second began but quailed under the look Kourin gave her. "She's also stolen the Emperor's attention away from _me._" she said this as if it were the most important thing in the world - as it was to her. "Come, let's get a closer look."

"AHA!" Aeris pulled out a yellow materia and placed it on her belt, removing her restore materia. "Ok Tamahome you can stop showing off now!" she said cheerfully.

He stopped in mid kick, "Showing off? I thought I was testing them." "Well until I could anyway." Aeris disreguarded his hurt face. "Now...no wait, Hotohori, Stand next to Tamahome for a minute could you?"

Hotohori stood gracefully and walked over to Tamahome. "Great, thanks now stand still, I'm just casting a sense spell so don't move too much."

Aeris closed her eyes and stuck her hands out infront of her before pulling them back to initiate the spell. A glowing circle moved from under her feet to the the feet of her two seishi. The warriors and councilors that surrounded backed away, and even Hotohori looked very surprised. Tamahome, who had seen much worse than this wasn't phased. Satisfied, Aeris now turned to the soldiers who had gathered.

"Alright, who's first?" They backed away a good few steps. "...You're kidding right? You're afaid of a bit of flashing light?" "What is it that you did Aeris?" Hotohori looked at his hands and turned to his miko.

"I analyzed your stats...I mean," she looked for a better way to put it by their blank faces. "I guess you could say I read your life force, the life force of a seishi, and now I'm going to see if theirs matches up." There were nods of understanding. (AN: hahaha 'aaa naru hodo!)

"Right then, I _could _do all of you at once, but I'm afraid that might overwhelm me...so perhaps two or three at a time?" she seemed to be saying this more to herself than anyone else. The soldiers, still, would not approach her.

"COME ON! You call yourselves the warriors of Konan? I know 7 year olds with more guts than you!" Aeris was very upset that these men were not cooperating. "You dare believe yourselves to be Suzaku warriors?"

The men were clearly very insulted, but seemed to be restraining themselves.

"I don't have to use magic to kick your ass! I could probably knock you out with my shoe!" "Aeris, I don't think that's a good Idea..." Tamahome warned. "No, who do they think they are?"

But Tamahome was right, several of the men had become very angry, and looked ready to attack. Fortunely, Aeris wasn't all talk, she dodged masterfully and ran quite a ways ahead of them. Only problem was, she was heading towards a dead end.

"Aeris! Watch where you're going!" Tamahome chased after her and caught her just in time to sheild her from the brunt of the blow. The gazebo had crumbled under the pressure and entrapped the preistess with her seishi guarding her.

"Tamahome! Oh my goodness, hang on!" Then she realized her mistake, she had removed her restore materia, and thus had no way of curing either. Yet at the rate things were going, Tamahome would not last long under the pressure of that pillar. Thinking as quickly as she could, she put her palms on Tamahome's chest and concentrated, she was praying.

Tamahome opened his eyes, to see beads of sweat coming from Aeris's forehead, but her hands, her hands were burning into his chest, and slightly, ever so slightly, his strength was returning. The pillar became an easier burden.

"What...what are you doing?" he was still quite winded. "shh.." was all she responded, and forced herself to concentrate more. "Thank you for saving me Tamahome." she whispered.

Tamahome cracked a smile, after all, she had asked him not to talk.

"Quick! Remove this rubble! (Q! **AN**: Frodo did that, my cat) " Hotohori commanded as he himself knelt to help.

"Your majesty please!" "Excuse me your majesty but may I be of some service to you?" without waiting for a response, the Lady Kourin took to throwing back large peices of rock and cement as if she were throwing flowers.

"what in the world?" Hotohori looked on amazed.

"well don't you just have the devil's luck?" Kourin peered under a large peice of rock to see Tamahome and Aeris alive and partly healthy. Aeris couldn't help but notice that the woman almost looked disappointed that they were ok. Ah well, she was much too tired to care.

Aeris stood and helped Tamahome over to where he could sit, doctors rushing to his aid, but Aeris waved them off.

"I'll take care of this," she sighed, and pulled her restore materia out of her pack. The spell with materia was much easier, and required less concentration for which she was grateful.

Tamahome flexed his fingers and moved his arm. "That's amazing Aeris!"

Aeris did not respond but remained seated and turned to look at the mysterious woman who saved them. Aeris didn't speak, but sat there analyzing her, to the point that even Hotohori began to fidget. The silence continued until, satisfied, Aeris turned away and began to bandage up her own wounds. "You'll be the next seishi then." Aeris said and she wrapped a cloth around her leg.

Hotohori and Tamhome turned agape to the young woman who smiled and pulled down the collar of her dress, "My name is Kourin, but you may call me Nuriko." just below her collar bone shone the character for 'willow.' Tamahome grinned, "So the next seishi is a _woman._" he threw Aeris a pointed look, she laughed. "Yes Tamahome, it would certainly appear so." Aeris stood and walked over to Nuriko holding out her hand. "I'm Aeris, thank you for saving us."

Nuriko did not take her hand, but threw a glance at Tamahome. "I didn't do it for you," she said stiffly, and walked over to Tamahome. "I did it to save _him_." and not even waiting for Tamahome to acknowledge her presense she kissed him full on the lips!

Aeris couldn't believe it, Hotohori couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable, that's why.

Allowing a few minutes for this to sink in, Aeris shrugged and turned to Hotohori. "Are all the women in your harem this forward?" Hotohori hadn't thought of that, but now that he did, he paled.

"Poor dear."Aeris shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, we've found the next seishi, meaning today was a productive day. If you'll excuse me I'd like to rest up a bit. Afriad I strained my self a bit. " she turned and began to walk away but stopped to throw a mischevious wink at Tamahome, "Looks like I was wrong Tama, they _do_ like you. Have fun!" she laughed and walked away.

Nuriko, was very put out by this response. Tamahome looked concerned, "Aeris, are you alright?" "hm? oh ..yeah don't worry about me." she waved herself off.

Aeris sat on her bed, she hadn't realized how many hit points were taken out of her, but if she used more magic, she might have to rely on ether and she didn't have that much.

She had been careless with her magic. She had forgotten that she wasn't as stocked up on ether as she would like to have been. And healing someone without the help of materia, she wasn't even sure she could have done it, but she did. And she almost regretted it. She felt very weak and even her vision was coming and going. She shouldn't have done that.

She thought it best to not cast cure on herself but to take a nap and allow her body to heal on its own. She especially didn't want to use her potions, in case her magic completely ran out. This was not a good situation. She didn't even have any hope of getting more supplies. She was stranded here, no materia, no items.

And if she was going to have to venture forth to find the other seishi... Aeris shuddered, she didn't even want to think about what things she might encounter in the wild. She sat herself up, one thing she hated dearly, was the thought of being useless. She couldn't stand it. She had to do something with herself. And did not wanted to think about such things so she opted to go for a walk.

She had not fully healed yet, but it was better than sitting around to brood on useless things. On her walk, Aeris stumbled upon Nuriko and Tamahome. Well, Nuriko dragging Tamahome seeing as he was currently tied up at the moment.

These harem women, they had such strange fettishes...

"Oh hello Aeris!" Nuriko called in an overly sweet voice. Aeris had to force a smile, she hated it when people were false. (AN: ..but she's doing that right now!!! hypocrite!)

"Heya... err nuriko...um what are you doing with Tamahome?" "oh Tama-kins and I are just playing a game!" Nuriko had a very high laugh. "No kidding...so um Nuriko have you decided if you'll join us or not?" that thought just popped up in Aeris's mind. Nuriko stopped laughing and thought for a moment. "Oh i don't know..." Aeris shurgged, "You have time to think. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. No one likes that." she threw a pointed glance down to Tamahome and then walked past the two. Nuriko fumed.

She's not responding to a damn thing!!!

Aeris kept walking around, but soon found that she was tiring out. She stopped under a gazebo to catch her breath, and then found herself without it again. The sky was beautiful! Orange hues with red, as stars began to appear.

The colors themselves reminded her of Cosmo Canyon. She had only been there once on a trip with Cloud, he had tried to see if she retained any memories of the former Aeris (she hadn't). Aeris had meant to stop by to visit Red and Vincent during her travels but she never got around to it. She sat herself on the railing and inhaled deeply. Was Red XIII looking at this exact sunset? Or was even that too far away?

_**Haruka tooku yoru wo koete  
Sabaku no umi wo samayou  
Kami no koe ha shinkirou  
Wasurerareta hitobito **_

Aeris never really gave much thought to her cetra ancestry, but in this world, it somehow gave life to her. Everything was so green, so pure here, that she wondered. Was this how the land was when the cetra cared for it? Was this what my people loved and cherished?

"Aeris....little help..."

Aeris started and almost fell off the railing. Tamahome had crawled out of Nuriko's clutches and into the gazebo that Aeris sat at. Aeris laughed, "I didn't think you were enjoying yourself." she pulled out a dagger and slashed open the bonds.

"Can you stand?" "Yea, I'm fine." he grunted and swayed to his feet.

Aeris snorted, "You had better hide, Nuriko might get jealous if she catches you with me, and sorry for saying so but I don't want to brave her wrath. She looks like she's capable of anything." "You have no idea." Tamahome said solemly. 'What were you doing here anyway?" "Huh? me? Oh I just went out for a walk. You know me, can't sit still inside for too long." she didn't look as cheerful as she sounded though, and that tipped Tama off. And she looked dead tired.

"What's really going through your mind?"

Aeris stopped smiling and sighed. "I guess you could say I'm homesick..." for a home I never really had, she added to herself. Tamahome "oh-ed" in realization. "Your home huh? What's that like?" Aeris gave him a sad smile, "It used to be like this world, except now there's not much that's green and pure anymore."

"How come?"

Aeris kicked her feet, "A long time ago, things called Mako reactors were built, they're machines, things that can run by themselves." she added for explanation. "They sucked the life out of the earth, and almost destroyed it completely. "

Tamahome looked amazed.

"About 10 years ago, some ..crazy guy tried to destroy the world by using some terrible magic. A group of people though, fought him and saved the earth." she turned to Tamahome and smiled. "One of them was Cloud." He smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sounds like an amazing guy."

"Course he is!" Aeris huffed, and cracked a smile. "I wonder what everyone is doing now..." "Won't they be missing you?" Tamahome said in sudden realization, looking a bit concerned. "Nah, I left home just before I came here. They'll just probably think I'm traveling somewhere, they won't know I'm gone." "Why'd you leave home?"

"That," Aeris said as she stood, "Is personal business." she smiled at Tamahome. "Maybe I'll tell you some other day. But for now GO! I don't want to be caught by Nuriko with you! I'm supposed to be convincing her to be a seishi! Not become a rival!"

"Ah so I'm rival material eh?" "You're going to be very dead material if you don't get!"

They both laughed, neither really caring if Nuriko did catch them or not. Which was good because she had.

**AN: ...**--;;; ....snore ...wheeze .....ugh ...I'm falling asleep....review to let me know that you're keeping up with the story, and I'll update. I like people who let me know what they think as the story progresses if you don't mind.

Thanks.

Oh and do me a favor: pick a number 1-5 ....I need to get at least 10 **different** answers to that question okie? I won't use it against you to update tho so don't worry. I don't expect that many people to review ;;


	4. Occurance the Fourth!

AN: YA! waga shokun! three cookies for whoever can tell me who says that line! buahahaa! ok sorry for the late update...workschool helping my bro move out = one very busy Usako. Anywho...this chapter is boring. eww...

**Le Disclaimer:**_ I am me, you are you...no wait ...you are poo..... oh wait, that's not a disclaimer....ermm ...no ownies my hommies ....hahahahaa ...where do I come up with these? _

My Hands ch 4 

Hotohori walked around one of his lushious gardens with his advisors, vaguely listening to the suggestions they hissed in his ear. One matter however did catch his attention, and just in time for him to defend himself as well.

"Your majesty, we believe it high time that you consider a bride." the first began. "Indeed, how about the Lady kourin? She is of your harerm." another second.

"Nuriko is a Suzaku Seishi, we would never dream of such a thing. But perhaps there is one that we might consider-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Hotohori and his advisors turned to see Aeris stalking down the hall closely followed by what could only be described as a grovelling Tamahome.

"_Please_! I'll give you back your potions!"

"Tempting, but no."

"Aeris, Tamahome what are you two doing out here?" Hotohori leaned on the railing to call out to his miko and fellow seishi.

"Oh, Hotohori." Aeris completely ignored Tamahome and walked over to better hear Hotohori. "_I_ was going back to my room, and Tamahome here-"

"I was escorting her." he added quickly for her. aha...so he didn't want Hotohori to know about this eh?

Fat Chance.

"Tamahome is using me as a shield from Nuriko." Aeris said with a knowing nod to Hotohori. "But I'd rather not brave her wrath if you know what I mean."  
"Is Nuriko not behaving herself?"Hotohori asked concerned. "I could order her to-"

"Pfffft!" Aeris waved a hand to dismiss the matter. "Hotohori," she began quite sternly, "You can't order people's feelings. If she doesn't like me, then she doesn't like me. Life goes on, it's no big deal. Besides, I don't think it's about her not liking me, I just think she's looking for something."

"Looking for something?" Hotohori quirked an eyebrow.

She considered him a moment, "No, perhaps you wouldn't know. Anyway, I plan to handle things on my own. Though your concern is much appreciated, it is unnecessary. But perhaps you could 'protect' Tamahome. I daresay Nuriko would be less prone to do outrageous things in your presesence." she smiled broadly at him, so that Hotohori found himself agreeing without realizing.

"Right, I'm going to go ask Nuriko to join us again." she waved and skipped off.

Tamahome looked to Hotohori, "You didn't realize you agreed, did you?"

The Emperor shook his head.

"She's good."

Hotohori nodded. But then a thought struck him, "What is it that Aeris plans to do?"

This thought appeared to peak an interest in Tamahome for before they knew it, Hotohori had dismissed his advisors and they found themselves following Aeris into the chambers of Hotohori's harem.

Aeris walked around, glad to have a new corridor to walk in. She thought it nice to thank Nuriko for giving her an excuse to walk around here, no matter the reason she was here in the first place. Aeris figured out what must be the reason for Nuriko's infriendly attitude, she wanted attention. Not just any attention, but Hotohori's attention; it was very obvious.

It made sense, that Nuriko wouldn't like her, I mean, courtisans like Nuriko probably spend their entire time here in the palace trying to win the affection of Hotohori, hoping to bear him a son and become an Empress, and here comes Aeris to steal not only the full attention of Hotohori, but of the very attractive Tamahome.

Aeris rolled her eyes at this thought, 'can't they see they only pay attention to me because I'm the miko?' she personally thought this entire situation to be very silly.

She knocked on one of the doors, thinking it better to talk outside than go where at least 15 women can gang up on her. Again, poor Hotohori, he didn't seem the type to enjoy such a harem.

A small woman with much too much make-up on her face answered the door.

"Oh! Why Miko-sama, what a surprise to see you here!" she spoke much too loud, probably alerting whoever was talking crap about her inside. Aeris gave her a weak smile.

"I wish to speak to Lady Kourin, may you tell me where I could find her?"

"Oh but of course miko-sama. Lady Kourin's room is further down the hall towards the gardens, shall I guide you there?"

Aeris would normally have rejected such formality, but in this instance she liked having to be respected by this woman.

"Yes, please do." Aeris put up a brave effort not to laugh, and did amazingly well. She thought she should get a medal of some sort.

They walked down the hall, completely oblivious to her two Seishi who followed close enough to hear everything. The woman, who on the way introduced herself as Jin-Lang knocked softly on Nuriko's door.

"Lady Kourin, the Lady Preistess of Suzaku is here to see you." her voice dripped with honey, and Aeris supressed the urge to smack her upside the head and tell her to cut it out. Again, she thought that deemed another medal.

"Please enter."

Aeris was happy to say that Nuriko's voice didn't drip of honey, but was simple and commanding. She was most likely a higher up within the harem, though how that even worked she didn't know. Maybe she'd ask Nuriko sometime if she didn't feel up to harassing her that day.

"Hello Aeris, what brings you around today?"

"Good evening Nuriko, I just thought I'd ask again if you would be willing to accept the role of Suzaku Seishi."

Nuriko frowned, "I'm afraid I haven't decided." her tone was flat and clearly said that she didn't want to. But rather than turn away like she did earlier, Aeris persisted.

"May I have a seat?"

"please do."

Aeris sweeped under her robe like garment to better sit herself. "I've noticed that you don't seem to like me much Nuriko." she began softly.

Nuriko feigned a look of innosence, "why, Preistess, why ever would you think such a thing?"

Aeris waved a hand wearily, "Aeris please. I'm sorry but I've had to respond to Lady this, and Emminence that all day long and to be honest I'm sick of it. Besides, it's alright to admit you don't like someone. It's not a sin." Aeris smiled at Nuriko. "I'd be an idiot if I expected everyone I ever met to like me. I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I'm not you see. . Not to mention that if I hear another 'Why, Miko-sama' " Aeris batted her eyelashes and immitated Jin-Lang impecably. "I might be inclined to kill them."

Nuriko's lip twtiched. "What did you come here to ask me Aeris?" Her tone was normal, no high inclinations, no flatness, just straightforward and true. Aeris beamed at her.

"I know that you it must be frustrating that I randomly appear as if from nowhere and am suddenly getting all this 'attention'. I understand that it can be especially frustrating to the women of the harem, but really, I think this whole attempt to make me jealous was a bit silly."

Nuriko frowned, "I believe that you are acusing me falsely!" she huffed and stood to turn away from Aeris.

"am I?"

In truth, she had hit right on the money, but Nuriko was prideful and wouldn't give in so easilly.

_"What is it that you're looking for? Is it something that's hard to find? You seem to be looking everywhere, but you still don't find it."_

Nuriko turned around, what was she babbling about?.

_"Do you still feel like looking? Or wouldn't you rather dance with me? Into a dream, wouldn't you want to go see?" _

Aeris held out her hand to Nuriko, as if really inviting her to dance. Nuriko huffed again and turned around to ignore. Whatever world she came from...Nuriko didn't want to go there. It was clearly filled with wierdos. What was Suzaku thinking? What in the world was she doing?

_"You don't even stop to rest, you stop yourself from laughing. Crawling, you're crawling what in the wolrld are you looking for? It's often said that when you give up, you'll find what you were looking for. So why not dance with me into a dream?" _

Without waiting for a response, Aeris grabbed hold of Nuriko's hands and began to pull her around the room, dancing to a song that apparently only Aeris could hear.

Nuriko had to laugh. Was this Aeris's very stragne way of saying 'let's be friends?' Typical, leave it to her to find the strangest way to communicate her feelings. Aeris stopped and held both hands in front of her, facing Nuriko.

"I'm not asking for the world you know, I'm just asking for you to be my friend."

And for a moment, Nuriko flashed her a brilliant smile. "I accept."

Aeris didn't think she's be that thrilled over her latest victory (victory by wierdness) but there she was, doing a ridiculous victory dance, in which everyone present got kicked in the shin. (;;;) Nuriko was trying desperately to squirm away, but with all of Aeris's flailing, what came next was inevitable.

"Umm ...nuriko...????"

Aeris stared down at the woman...

Nuriko followed her gaze and pulled back blushing furiously.

"OH MY GOD!" Aeris cried out shocked.

"No ...wait...um.."

"OOOH MY GOD!!!" she pointed frantically at Nuriko.

"shhhh! You can't tell anyone!!"

"well duh! Not that they'd believe me anyway." Aeris shrugged. "**_I_** can't believe it!"

"OH hush!" Nuriko tried to ignore her, but the bright tinge on her ..._his_ cheek was still there.

Aeris sat herself down, her legs had gone weak. "But you....you" she furrowed her eyesbrows at Nuriko.

It was about this time, that there was a squeal in the corridor.

Hotohori had been DISCOVERED!! (oh yeah... and Tama too)

Aeris signaled for Nuriko to stay in the room, and peaked her head outside, just in time to see the quickly reatreating forms of Tamahome and Hotohori!

Nuriko gasped, she too had stuck her head out reguardless of what Aeris had told her to do. She was the Suzaku seishi here!

"Do you think they heard?" Aeris heard the concern in his voice.

"Heard what? We didn't mention anything about ....uh you."

This calmed him a bit, but he bit his lower lip nonetheless. "If they find out about me-"

"They won't." Aeris said promptly and ushered him back into the room. She closed the door behind her and took a seat. "The only one who knows is me right?"

Nuriko nodded.

"Well I'm definetely not going to tell them, and should they find out on their own, they _can't _do anything to you?"

"Why not?" Nuriko looked puzzled.

Aeris sighed and smacked her seishi, "Because _I'm _here! That's why. You're my seishi, and I can't let them do anything to you."

"You'd? But I thought I was supposed to protect the miko?"

"You'd be surprised how often those two will trade places now that I'm miko."Aeris gave him a lopsided grin. "So does that mean you'll accept the role of seishi?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, it does."

"GREAT! Now I just have to find the other 4..."

"You'll find them soon enough." Nuriko said bracingly.

"I hope so, right, I think we should call it a night." Aeris turned to leave and was about to close the door to Nuriko's room when she stopped. She was laughing.

"What is it?"

"It's just....You're the second person in this world to have completely fooled me with their gender." she smiled brightly, "Maybe Tamahome's a girl."

Nuriko laughed, "No, afraid he's not."

"But I can have fun just the same pretending he is."

**AN: I HAD to throw a song in there...really I did. Though it's kinda incognito...hrmm well incase you couldn't tell, that was "yume no naka he" from Kare kano. You should also note that I tweaked with the translation MIGHTILY just because it seemed so awkward to have Aeris sing...I mean do YOU burst out in random song? **

**No ...no you don't**

**Actually I do sometimes, but it's all in fun and games, and usually making fun of fanfics hahaa. But you must admit, sometimes a song can say much much more than any dialouge can. ne? **

**Again: reviewers! Pick a number 1-5 and submit it in your review!!! Much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter the Fifth!

AN: ...I'm just killing time before i have to go to work....lalalalalalalala.....

**Discliamer of Olde-ness:** _There once was a story of fantasy, that crossed with the chinese dynasty. They both were not mine, and yes I did cry because my story is craposity! yee! I made a poem! (even tho it sucked...sigh)_

My Hands ch 5

The next couple of days went by relatively slow. Aeris spent more time with Nuriko, who's room was moved next to hers. In fact, they were joined so as to make it easier for Nuriko to come to her aid should anything happen to their Miko.

Tamahome would have been placed in that position, but seeing as Nuriko was a woman, well as far as they were concerned he was, they thought it best for their Miko's comfort.

Aeris had no complaints, infact, she loved it. Nuriko was a kindred spirit, the friend she always wanted, but never had.

They'd stay up late at night talking about nothing in particular. Every other night they switched what room they were to stay up late talking in. One night Aeris's room the other Nuriko's. This was very useful for deciding the topics they would discuss. One night, Nuriko would tell stories of his childhood, the next Aeris would tell him stories of Cloud and his friends. Though she never really mentioned anything that might lead to Nuriko asking about the previous Aeris.

Tamahome and Hotohori were always welcome on the nights Aeris spoke, seeing as they had the right to know more about their miko. And her world facinated them! She told them about Cosmo Canyon, and Midgar, and all the places Cloud had taken her.

"This Cloud, he sounds like a facinating man." Nuriko swooned. Aeris smiled, "Careful Nuriko, he's married and has a beautiful son."

He pouted, "you didn't have to remind me."

"Better me than Tifa. Her punch could rival Tamahome's you know."

Hotohori quirked an eyebrow, "Do most women fight in your world?"

Aeris thought about that, laughing as she just realized that the scene before her looked like a girl's sleepover, except they were all men. "No, not really. But it's something that's encouraged if you're going to travel, especially on your own. Our world isn't very safe I'm afriad, there are monsters practically everywhere."

"What kind of monsters?" Nuriko lifted his head to look at Aeris with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, it's hard to explain," she crossed her legs and sat up right. "There are things like dragons and wolves and all sorts of nasty looking things. I once found myself fighting a skeleton monster." Aeris shuddered at the thought. "It was immune to magic, so I had to run."

Hotohori didn't approve of this, "why were you traveling on your own in the first place, why didn't this Cloud character come with you?"

"Well, I made him stay. I'm almost positive he would have come, but well he had his son to take care of, and well..." she thought it might come to this, but she still hoped they wouldn't ask much. "There was something that I had to do on my own." she said determinedly.

"You mentioned something about that before,"Tamahome pointed out. "But you wouldn't tell me what. Did it have something to do with the 'forgotten people' you mentioned?"

"Forgotten people?" Nuriko asked a bit more be?" Aeris smiled weakly. "I guess you could say that ..." she paused, not really knowing how to put it without giving away too much.

"Well?" Hotohori prompted.

"I guess there comes a time in your life when you want to set out, and discover things for your own. Discover life for your own, mainly to discover yourself along the journeys. That's what I wanted to do. And to do that, I couldn't have Cloud and his friends come along with me." she said plaintively.

"So you were just setting out to discover the world for yourself?" Nuriko asked as if he thought there was more to it than that.

"Yes." Aeris said nervously, noticing the look Nuriko gave her.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that." Tamahome nodded in approval. "Still, to go out on your own."

"Oh please, Tamahome." Aeris said exasperated. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. I'm not a little girl."

Tamahome opened his mouth.

"I'm the same age as you." Aeris pointed out quickly.

Tamahome shut his mouth.

Aeris laughed, "I think it's time we call it a night," she yawned. "I, at least, am starting to get tired."

Hotohori gave her an affectionate smile and nodded, "Then we will leave. Good night Aeris."

"Night." Tamahome nodded and hoisted himself up. Nuriko was the last one in the room, and he seemed to refuse to leave.

"The way you talk about him, this Cloud character sounds like a lover." Nuriko said slowly. Aeris dropped the pillow she was fluffing. "What?"

"You make him out to be so noble, and dashing," Nuriko persisted. "Is a guardian all he was to you or are you not saying something?"

"What are you saying?" Aeris was very baffled by this question. She had never considered it, though now that Nuriko mentioned it, what _was _Cloud's relationship with the other Aeris? "I really don't think anything more of him than a great guy. I mean, he took me in when I had no where to go. He gave me a name and a roof to live under."

Nuriko had a very annoying smile plastered on his face. "He named you did he?"

Aeris hadn't meant to say that. "Yes, "she calmed herself a bit, because she had started to get a bit frantic. "He named me after someone very dear to him." Aeris didn't say more.

"oh?"

"Nuriko quit it. There's nothing more to discuss. I'm sorry but your assumption is wrong. Yes, I'll admit that Cloud is very dear to me, but no more than that."

Nuriko didn't look like he believed her but dropped the matter anyway.

"So this person that he named you after, what was she like? Did you ever meet her?"

Aeris again dropped her pillow, and cursed herself for being to affected by Nuriko's questions.

"No...I'm afraid I never met her." Nuriko made to ask another question, but stopped upon the look on Aeris's face. "Though I am told, that our appearances are identical." she added bitterly.

Nuriko had never seen Aeris look so sad, so distant, almost burning within. There was no word for it, she was just burning, but not with happiness or anger. Like she was burning with an ache that could not be put out.

"Aeris, are-"

"Please leave Nuriko, I want to go to sleep now." pulling open her covers, Aeris slipped in and blew out her candle, leaving Nuriko in the dark. (in more ways than one.)

Nuriko didn't press the matter, how could he? Quietly as he could, he slipped back into his room, but left the door ajar, so he could hear if Aeris snuck out of bed again.

She did that a lot. Whenever she thought the coast was clear, and everyone was asleep, she'd sneak out and go for a walk. Perfectly harmless, but Nuriko followed sometimes despite himself. This behavior concerned him. She was such a kind person that these bouts of depression concerned him deeply. She never shared this with anyone, never told anyone what was really bothering her. She'd just go outside and maybe sing herself a little wordless tune till she became tired again and returned to her room. Was she having trouble sleeping?

Was that all it was? For the past two nights, Nuriko had left his ajoined door open to see if he could hear signs of unpeaceful sleep.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

He had expressed this concern with the other seishi, and Tamahome had told her of the nightmare she had in the cell. Also of the conversation in the gazebo.

Was Aeris homesick?

Nuriko stopped his thinking, he could hear her turning in her sleep. He rose from his bed and snuck closer to the door to hear better.

She was tossing a lot. Uneasy sleep? Uncomfortable? Bad dream? No way to tell.

She moaned.

'Bad Dream.' Nuriko decided with a nod. She tossed and turned some more. 'What was she dreaming about?' he wondered.

"no more....let me out .....stop."

Nuriko edged even closer, but remained on his side.

"I don't like needles...." she slurred and turned on her side, but then immidetely flipped on her back again. Were he not so concerned, Nuriko would have found this amusing. She'd ocassionaly kick, as if fending off some attacker.

Aeris gasped and sat straight up in her bed, her breathing ragged, as if she had just run several miles with no break. Though it was dark, the sliver of the moon helped show Aeris's outline, she was clutching her arms. Feeling along the inside of her elbow for something. She shuddered violently and began to steady her breath.

She stood up and walked over to her table to get a glass of water. Setting the glass down, she ran a hand through her hair.

"He's dead." she said outloud to calm herself. "He's dead and gone. He's no more." she whispered, but still clutched one arm. "It's ok..." reassuring herself that someone was dead, she returned to her bed and went back to sleep.

Nuriko didn't like this at all. She was definetely having nightmares, but this seemed a bit extreme. It seemed more like she was being haunted, but for what?

'It would seem,' Nuriko thought to himself. 'That our preistess has as much of an interesting past as I do.' But how to make her speak of it?

It wasn't something you casually asked a person, was it?

Nuriko returned to his own bed and lay awake to ponder. Actually, there was no point, best to tell Hotohori and Tama and see if they have any ideas.

"What?" Hotohori looked up from his papers into Aeris's set face.

"I think we should head out to look for the other seishi." she repeated a bit louder.

Hotohori put down his paperwork and reclined in his seat. "Yes, I agree. I shall send for supplies for your journey."

"You do not plan to accompany us?" Aeris asked delicately.

Hotohori frowned. "I am torn between matters of the state and my duty to you Aeris."

Aeris gave him an encouraging smile, "Please don't stress yourself too much. Whatever decision you make will be the right one." she looked him in the eye and caused a chain reaction smile. "You may be young for an Emperor but you are both wise and compitent. You should never doubt yourself."

Hotohori seemed very touched by these words, and stood to walk over to Aeris, embracing her when he reached her.

"You are so kind Aeris, thank you for your words of comfort."

"It's the least I can do. Might as well put me to some use right?" she laughed. "I'll go tell Tamahome and Nuriko to get ready."

Hotohori nodded and watched her go. Right before she turned around the corner she stuck her head back in and threw him a stern look, "And you had better be eating right Hotohori! I won't have any of this refusing food because of stress!" she winked and went on her way.

Hotohori smiled, how did she know?

Aeris was very upset with herself. Well, at her subconcious really, if that made any sense. She tried to think of any logical reason as to why she was having these ridiculous nightmares.

Was it something she ate? Was it Konan itself?

Why in the world was she dreaming of that damned person? She growled as she stalked into her room and without realizing it slammed the door with such gusto that it nearly fell over.

Nuriko stuck his head in through the door, "hey, you ok?"

Aeris looked up, feeling a little bit more calm. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"The door would say otherwise. What's up? Did Hotohori refuse to let us go out?"

"Huh? Oh no, he granted us permission. Infact, I'm supposed to be telling you to start packing." Aeris began to do just that, which also meant that this conversation was over.

Nuriko frowned.

He sometimes contemplated beating her over the head with something hard and forcing her to tell him what the matter was.

Then he's remember that by doing so he might kill her.

He nearly broke Tamahome's arm the other day when he had smacked him playfully. He needed to learn to control that strength of his, or he might end up killing his miko. Wouldn't that make an interesting story?

Well, if she got hurt, it'd be her own fault for being so stubborn.

"Nuriko, would you mind telling Tamahome to get ready?"

"huh?"

"Stop plotting evil against me and tell Tamakins to start packing."

"I wasn't plotting." Nuriko frowned. She may look stupid sometimes, but she was pretty sharp.

"Tell it to the gods Nuriko."

Nurko did what Aeris told him, but he complained while doing so. Huffing along the corridors and throwing dirty looks at the passing maids.

Amazing how the miko's moods affected him. He almost always mirrored them without realizing.

He waltzed into Tamahome's room, not bothering to knock or even announce that he was coming in. Though Nuriko still found the heart to be mad at Tamahome for sleeping when Nuriko was _trying _to deliver a message.

The outcome of such a situation, will always be a violent one.

Tamahome howled, "What the hell is your problem!?!?!"

"Aeris wanted me to give you a message, so I woke you up." Nuriko said testily.

"And you had to break my leg in order to do this??!?!?!"

Nuriko rolled his eyes. He was _such_ a baby. "Oh Tamakins, the point is that you're awake. So get packing. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Hotohori gave us permission to go?"

"No, we're sneaking out. Of course he did! Don't be so dense!"

Tamahome gave Nuriko a quizzical look, "Aeris is in a bad mood....isn't she?"

"She won't tell me a damn thing!" Nuriko huffed and sat himself on Tamahome's bed.

"Is she still having those dreams?"

"Well I don't know if they're the same, but she certainly hasn't been sleeping right for the past 2 two days."

Tamahome was struck with an idea.

"Hey, listen, when we're out traveling, maybe we can find out what it is she's dreaming about!"

This struck a point of interest in Nuriko, "Ok how?"

Tamahome leaned in and whispered in his ear. Nuriko nodded occasionally, giggling some.

"I see... we'll call it, operation ....ermmm what _do _we call it Tama?

"WHAT THE HELL **ARE **THOSE THINGS!?!?!?!??!!" Aeris screamed and hid behind Hotohori.

"...They're horses..."

Aeris did not move from her spot, and watched the 'beasts' warilly.

"They look demonic to me ...maybe they're demons..."

"Aeris, you're talking crazy, you've seen one before!"

"I have?" she looked at Tamahome dubiously.

He rolled his eyes, "The emperor's palanqui..." he said meaningfully.

she thought for a moment...."no i didn't...."

"they were there!" he insisted.

"Well then i was too preoccupied to care! The fact of the matter is that they're demons and I'm not getting on one!" she crossed her arms acrosss her chest as if this settled things.

"Out of curiosity, what do you ride in your world if you don't have horses."

"Chocobos."

Silence ensued.

"...I'm kind of scared to ask but, if they don't look like horses ...then what do they look like?" Nuriko said tentitively.

Aeris thought for a minute..."Well...they're birds ..."

"BIrds...you ride birds?"

"Yes, Tamahome, I'm glad you're grasping the concept. We ride birds. But they're quite large, and very fast...if only I had one." she sighed. "Maybe I could summon one-"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't do Lady Priestess, it would draw too much attention to yourself. The goal of this journey if not to draw a mob to yourself."

There goes Hotohori again, fussing over Aeris.

"Alright, alright...I'll ride the demonic creature......" Aeris shuddered. "Today is not my day..."

**AN: I decided to post two chapters in a row seeing as I took so long to update last time. So yes....we're gonna have a bit of conflict from now on so yea..ermm be prepared to throw things at me.**

**PICK A NUMBER 1-5! FOR THE LOVE OF SUZAKU!!!!**


End file.
